A Daughter's Forgiveness
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: Sapphire is back in the sceond story to Daddy' loe and she isn't happy. But what happens when no one cares if she is happy and all they wantis for her to forgive them? And what's with Dave and Jeff?
1. Chapter 1

_Here is the second story to Daddy's Love I hope you like it. Lv Sin!!!_

* * *

_It's been a week since I found out that my father wasn't dead on live TV. I have been staying at Dave's house since it seems that he was the only one that didn't know that he was alive. It was because no one would leave me alone when we were on the road. It hurt me more to know that Jeff knew that this was going to happen then some others. Glen and Mark's betrayal had hurt the most but they were always his friends and only the ones that looked out for me so I didn't really matter all that much to them I think._

Sapphire looked down at what she wrote and sighed. How could they have done that to her knowing that she had reason for the way she had felt about her father? "Hey baby girl how are you feeling today?"

"I hate them all so much." She said to him.

"I know you do." Dave said to her as he pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you for being here for me." She breathed into his chest and it caused his heart beat to pick up.

"You are more than welcomed to move in until you find you a place to live I have enough room." He whispered down to her and she smiled into his chest.

"I would like that because I know that I can trust you and that is what I need right now. But when you go on the road I don't think that I can go with you for a little while." She said to him and he hugged her tighter to him.

When she pulled away from him he muffled the groan from the loss of contact from her with a cough. "How about we go shopping and make the day about you?"

"I don't know I never had a day that was just for me before." She said to him.

"Then today is just for you. Now what do you want to do?" HE asked her and she smiled.

"I want to get a tattoo." She said to him and he looked at her surprised.

"What type of tattoo?" He asked her.

"Easy but it's a surprise so you have to wait until I get it." She said to him and he looked at her again.

"You are a surprising person." Dave said to her before she laughed and left to go get a shower.

…….

Vince looked at Walter and shook his head. "I told you that this wasn't a good idea."

"She will get over it and just be happy that I am alive." Walter said to him.

"I believe that she wishes that you were dead after all she has already gone through that already so she knows what that would feel like." Vince said to him.

"There is no way that she feels like that. I know my daughter and this was good for her. She will get over it and when she does she will run into my arms happy that I am here." Walter said to him.

"You aren't the only one that is on the wrong side of this you know. Every one of the guys like her and now she won't even talk to them. She had friends here and she had someone that cared about her. Someone that wanted to date her and you ruined it all by doing this. We all ruined it by allowing you to do it. And you don't even see how bad this is going to mess her up. You don't even seem to care how much this can make you hate you." Vince said to him and Walter looked at him surprised.

"What do you me I ruined this? All of you were in on this and could've stopped me at anytime. But you didn't did you?" Walter asked him as he stood up and faced him.

Vince stood up and got closer. "We told you not to do it. We told you that it was wrong and you were the one that pushed for it. You were the one that didn't seem to care that your daughter relived being raped after she found out that you knew and never said anything. Or the fact that we forced her to see you in a way that she should have seen you all along. Too bad we didn't realize until it was too late that she had every right to hate you the way she did. How could she not after doing everything that you have been doing to her and with this did you really think that it was going to fix everything?" Vince asked him as he started to see red.

Walter didn't know what to say or do in that moment because he knew that he was right. She always had right to hate him the way she did. "Oh god I really fucked up didn't I?"

"More then you will ever know." Vince said to him.

Walter felt his knees go weak and he knew that Vince was right. He had put his daughter through hell and there was nothing that he could do to take it back. He knew that for the rest of his life he had no one to blame but himself for making his daughter hate him. "Dear god she'll never forgive me now."

"Damn it Walter this isn't just about you anymore this is about all of us and we all need to get her to see that we need her. You need your daughter and we need the one that we came to care about so dearly." Vince said to him and Walter nodded.

"But how are we going to do that? We don't even know where she is and if she is even coming back." Walter said to him and Vince nodded.

"She is with Dave and I know that she would do anything to make sure that nothing happens to him so I think we have to be mean one more time. Do you think that you can do it?" Vince asked him and Walter nodded.

…….

"I can't believe that you got a picture of me tattooed on your shoulder. That is so awesome." Dave said to her as he opened his door and let her walk in.

"It's the least I could do for all the stuff you are doing for me. After all you are my hero right now." She said to him and he laughed.

Just as he was about to say something his phone rang and they both looked at it knowing just who it was. "Let it go to voice mail."

"I have to get it." He said as he walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello, Vince." Dave said.

"Dave we need you on the road tonight." Vince said to him.

"I was wondering when you were going to call me in. I'll be there." He said to him.

"Bring her with you." Vince said to him.

"Sorry but I don't know who you are talking about she isn't here." Dave said to him.

"Don't play with me I know that she is there and she better come with you or you won't like what happens." Vince said to him.

"You won't be able to use me to get to her and that is why you never told me what was going on." Dave said to him.

"Just make sure she comes or you won't like what happens to you. She is the only one that can make sure that you don't ruin your career." Vince said before he hung up and Dave looked at the phone for a moment before he hung it up.

"What?" She asked from right behind him and he jumped.

"They want me on the road tonight. I'll be leaving in an hour. You can stay how ever long you like. Don't answer the phone while I am gone. I will call your new cell phone if I want t talk to you. Also don't watch WWE at all ok. Do this for me ok?" He asked her and she looked at him shocked.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" She asked him and he shrugged.

"Just don't watch." He said before he hurried out of the room and up to his bedroom.

Sapphire didn't know what was going on but she didn't like that they were trying to do something. She didn't like it at all. All she knew was he was going to go through crap and she knew it was because of her. It was surprising that someone would take on something that they didn't have to just for her but she knew that they were making sure he paid for it and she wasn't going to allow that. But she didn't know how to stop it and that was beginning to bother her the most. How could she stop it when he doesn't want her to stop it?


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing but Sapphire and the other OC's that you see plus let's not forget the plot of course I own that too. But everything else isn't mine and I am not getting paid to write this I swear. Luv Sin!!!**

* * *

Dave left ten minutes ago and it seemed like she was going to go crazy the whole time that he was gone with the phone ringing every five minutes. She chose to do what she said she would do and not answer the phone so she went and found her cds and placed a few in the radio before she turned it up where it drowned out the phone ringing through the house. She wasn't going to fall for anything that they were going to pull on her. She fell for it once and that was enough for her to last a life time.

She already missed him and it scared her that she was missing him. How could she miss him when he was here just an hour ago and now he wasn't all she knew was she was and it was making her feel like a child again when she use to miss…She shook her head and sighed she wasn't going to think about him just yet. She didn't want to think about him ever but she knew that she would before it was all over. She knew that she would have to make this right and she didn't know how she was going to do that. All she knew was it was going to fall on her to do so and she wasn't in a hurry to do anything about it at the moment.

_The one thing that really hurts me the most is this thing with Jeff. How could he do that to me? I just didn't understand how he thought that it was the right thing to do. Was that the mistake that he was talking about that day? Did I not understand that the mistake was when he did it and not that? Or am I going mad with everything that has happened._

_I believe that it hurts more coming from him because I felt something for him more than the others. But it crushed me when I found out that Mark knew what was going on and didn't say a word to me. Why would he do that to someone that he thought so much about? I just don't understand how they could do that to me without caring about what would happen to me when it was all said and done. But it's too late to care now because they didn't seem to care at all. They did what they were to do and that was all but they forgot about one thing and that was how I would feel but I guess it didn't matter to them._

Jeff…

"Dave you got to tell me where she is at." He said into the phone.

"Why would I do that knowing that you had part in what happened to her? What in the world were you all thinking? That girl has been through hell and back and we caused part of it. Now we are the main cause of it. I am not telling anyone where she is at and if you don't stop calling me when I get there I'm going to kick your ass." Dave said to him and hung up.

Jeff looked at his phone and sighed. He should have known that Dave was going to say something like that. All he knew was he needed to talk to Sapphire. He had to make her see that it was a huge mistake on his part and he wished that he never had part in it. But he didn't know where she was and the only person that does won't say a word about it. "Hey Jeff don't worry we will find her. And when we do we all will have to crawl on our hands and knees and ask her to forgiveness. And then we just have to pray that she gives it to us."

"She won't and I don't blame her a bit." Jeff said to Matt and sighed.

"How do you know that she won't? Sapphire can surprise us and we all know that she is very well loved around here. She knows it to. She just doesn't believe it and we have to show her that it's still true." Matt said to him and he smiled.

"How can we show her when we don't even know where she is at?" Jeff asked him.

"Don't worry Vince has a plan." Matt said to him.

"That is what has me worried. I know the plan and I won't do it. Let's not get her to hate us even more then she already does. That isn't what I want. I want her as my girl and it's already going to be impossible for me to do that I don't need it to be any worse then that." Jeff said to him.

Matt looked at him and shook his head. "If you don't' do it then you will be on the other end of the beatings."

"I deserve it." Jeff said to him before he got up and walked out of the hotel room.

Matt didn't know what to do about his brother but he knew that if he didn't get him in the game then he wasn't going to survive it to even get her to see that he was sorry. "I need to talk to Mark."

Jeff was half way to the elevator when he was stopped by Glen. "Are you ok?"

"No." Jeff said to him.

"Look we all fucked up and we knew that we were when we were doing it but she will see that we are sorry." Glen said to him.

"Not with the plan that Vince has. Oh yes let's beat the fuck out of Dave until she comes back. I don't think so and I'm not doing it. I'm not allowing myself to go to that level and Vince should be slapped for this plan." Jeff said to him.

"I agree but we have to unless we want our asses beat too." Glen said to him.

"We deserve to get our asses beat and if you cared anything about her at all you won't do it either." Jeff said to him before he walked away.

Glen watched him as he walked and knew that he was right. If he cared for her at all he wouldn't hurt Dave but he knew that if he didn't then he would be on the other end of the deal. All she had to do was show up with him and nothing will happen but he knew that she wouldn't be. "Damn it I need to talk to Mark."

Jeff decided against the elevator and took the stairs instead because he didn't want to run into anyone else. If he talked too much about what he thought he knew that it would get to Mark and Mark would be talking to him. All he knew was he needed to get to her and make her see that she was the one that he needed even though he knew that it was too late to start anything with her. And he had no one to blame but himself for playing his part in it all. "I'm so sorry Sapphire."

Mark….

Mark groaned when he heard the knock on his door. "What?"

"We need to talk." Matt called to him.

"About what?" Mark asked when he opened the door.

"This plan that Vince has. I don't think that it is the right way to go. Come on if we want her to forgive us then why are we going to beat the hell out of the one that is protecting her from the pain that we caused?" Matt asked after he walked in and Mark closed the door.

"You have been talking with someone who was it?" Mark asked him.

"Look just think about it for a minute. To do right we have to beat the shit out of the only person that didn't know what was going on and pray that she will come and make it stop. So what are we going to do when we get her here? Are we going to beat the hell out of her too?" Matt asked him as he paced.

Mark looked at him like he was crazy. "Why would you ask that? We could never do that to Sapphire."

"No but we could make her relive her rape and then make her find out that the father she had every right to hate wasn't dead at all but wanted to teach her a lesson in love thy father or whatever? We can do that but we can't beat the hell out of her. How the hell do we know that Vince and Walter aren't planning that?" Matt asked him.

"I will kill them if they try that." Mark said to him.

Before Matt could say anything there was another knock on the door and Mark pulled it open to show Glen. "Get in here we have a problem."

"You know about Jeff?" Glen asked as he walked in. When he saw Matt he stopped and nodded to him.

"I should have known that you talked to your brother about this. I should have known. What is going on with him?" Mark asked Glen as he shut the door.

"I don't know if I should tell you but what he has to say sounds right. Why are we going to beat up someone that is keeping Sapphire safe? Don't we want her safe?" Glen asked him.

"Not you too." Mark said to him.

"Look I know that Jeff isn't always smart about things but this he is. This is one thing that I know that he is right about. That boy loves Sapphire and it is tearing him up inside. How is he going to be able to do his part or for that part how can I do my part knowing what I know?" Glen asked him.

"You aren't saying what I think you are saying." Mark said to him.

"I know she is mad now but I don't want her to hate me forever and doing what Vince wants she will hate us forever and never come back. I want her in my life and she is a good friend. We shouldn't have done what we did in the first place. I'm not going to hurt her anymore and if I have to get my ass beat then it will be worth it." Glen said to him.

"Fuck me but you are right." Mark said as he sat down hard on the bed.

"So how are we going to do this? Five against the rest of the locker room isn't going to work." Matt said to him.

"Sniff around and find out what the others are thinking and then we figure out what we are going to do." Mark said to him.

"Sounds like a plan." Glen said to him.

Sapphire….

_Dave just called and told me that he has a feeling that something bad was going to happen to him when he got there. I knew that he was right there was only one reason why Dave is making sure that I'm not going to watch any of the WWE shows. Now I have to watch to make sure that he wasn't right. I swear to god they won't know me if they are going to do what I think that they are. I will show them something that they have never seen before and I know that they wouldn't know what to do to stop the hell that I brought back to the WWE._

_All I know is I'm scared for Dave. He has done so much to make this as easy as he could and they are going to do something to him because of me and I know that I can stop it but he doesn't want me to. But I know that I will if I see that they are treating him wrong and then they won't know what hit them when I came back. Vince wouldn't know hate like mine before in his life if he does what I know that he is going to do._


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright I know that I haven't updated this story in like forever. But this hit me today and I had to put it up. It would seem that with Tequila now pregnant by Esha's Rey muse Sapphire has decided to come back and help me out. And please don't ask it's a long story. I had to move Rey in and everything. I swear I hate my muses just as much as I love them sometimes. But I'm going to be a grandma at 27 there is something really wrong here. I don't know where that starts either. Anywasy back to the story. I hope that Sapphire stays around because I really want to get this one out so I can get this series wrapped up. I plan on trying to finish some of these stories before I write anymore. I will be putting one shots up though. Like a Part two to Whose's Your Daddy will be up soon. So keep an eye out for it my slashers. Anyways we all I don't anyone from the WWE. Koko is new and her name means night in Native American. Yape means winter princess. I just wanted you to know what they meant so you wouldn't be confused. Luv you all. Luvs Sin! **

Sapphire was watching Raw although she told Dave that she wouldn't because she knew that they were going to pull something and she wanted to know what it was. It didn't take long for her to realize what it was when Vince brought Dave to the ring. "_Where is she Dave?"_

_"I told you before I don't know. And if I did know I still wouldn't tell you. Not after the hell you and he low life father did to her. Did you enjoy doing that Vince? Make her relive a rape. Made her love a father she had ever right to hate? We were the ones that had no right. We were the reasons that her father was never there for her. You are the biggest reason of all you know. You and Walter have been best friends since you were fifteen. There was no way he was going to leave you or the job just for some little girl. That was what she was too him. She was just some little girl that grew into an amazing woman without him there. So screw you and everyone else that wants to know where she is at. I will die and go to hell before I would tell you if I knew." Dave spat out at him._

Sapphire shook her head and covered her mouth when the lights went out and Taker's music started to play._ The whole crowd gasped when the lights came on to show all the superstars in and around the ring. Taker, Kane, Matt, Jeff and Kofi were in the middle. "Well, Batista I guess you will be going to hell." _

_Suddenly without warning the group in the middle and some on the outside started attacking everyone else that was trying to get to Dave. Sapphire's eyes went wide when Taker grabbed Vince by the throat and lifted him up until he was eye leveled with him. Then he grabbed the mike from his hand and brought it up to his mouth._

_"We will not hurt her anymore Vince. Do you really think that this is the way to get her to come back? Do you really think that Dave would allow her to come back to save him and his career. The fact of it is Dave is better than everyone else here. He did the one thing that we didn't have the balls to do and he saved her from this hell. The moment I met her I knew that she was going to change our lives and I should have put a stop to it them. But I didn't because Walter was a good friend." Taker stops and looks at all the guys who had stopped fighting to listen to him._

_"Sapphire was someone rare. She didn't think to judge us. She didn't allow the fact that we were the reasons why her father was never home stop her from getting to know us did she? To falling for one us? To being one of the best friends we ever had? But we allowed her to fall for a father that was never there for her. For a father that wouldn't allow her to move on. That's right see Sapphire is strong. Stronger than any of us in this arena. She raised herself. Kept herself going even when she had no one. She even finished school two year early. Went to college and became here dream without the aid of her so called father." Taker growled into the Mike before he dropped Vince and looked at Dave. _

_"Thanks for being there for her man. She deserves to have someone that truly cares enough about her to risk their life and career for her because honestly I wasn't man enough to do it. Vince wasn't man enough to do and no one else was man enough to do it. So I'm glad she has at least one there at her back." Taker said before the lights went out and all that was heard was a mike drop to the ring mat. When the lights came on the only person in the ring was Vince. _

I Sapphire picked up the remote and turned off the TV. She didn't know what to say to tha so she ran her hands over her face and they came back wet. She hadn't even realized that she was crying until she saw the tears on her hands. No matter how hard she tried not to feel it she felt amazed and happy that Mark and the others were finally standing up and saying they had enough. But she knew that it had been too late. The moment they had known about the plan it had been to late. But damn it she was going to try to make right with them even if she didn't do anything with Vince and Walter. He wasn't her father anymore. She had already grieved his death once and that meant that her father was dead to her.

There was no forgiveness for thy father here and she was going to make sure that he knew it. They wanted her there then she was going to be there. Because Sapphire was now pissed and she knew that there was no way she was going to hold back now. She held back way too long and there was no way she was going to allow him to hurt her anymore. This was going to end and it was going to end her way. So she grabbed her cell phone and called the one person she knew would love to help her out in this. She had become very protective over Sapphire when they were in college together and they bonded over the love of the men in the WWE.

**"I was wondering if you were going to call me girl. I just seen what was going on and I knew that you would be calling."**

"**Well the thing about this is I'm not holding back this time Koko. I'm am so tired of him hurting me and this time I'm going to hurt him. But I can't do it without you. I just can't do it without you."**

**"I'm in the middle of packing as we speak. You still two hours away?" **

**"Yeah let me give you directions." **

**"Ok so when I get down Fifth Street I go all the way down to the large house at the end of the road? And there are only four other houses on the street. I so want to live there." **

**"Yeah so I'll see you in two to three hours then. I'm calling Dave as soon as we hang up so he knows what is going on. I'm telling you Koko this man is such a sweetheart. I really think that if I allowed myself to fall again it would be for him. When he touches me it's such a damn fight for me not to jump him. Even Jeff didn't make me feel like jumping him in the middle of the mall with people watching."**

**"Oh Yepa we both know that you'll find that person. Just don't push yourself to fall for him because he is your hero. Believe they aren't always the way they appear." **

**"Ok." **

**"Luv you Yepa."**

**"Luv you too Lulu." **

Sapphire hung up the phone and shook her head. Koko didn't know Dave but I knew that she was right. Just because he is her hero doesn't mean he is the one that is meant for her. Sapphire took a deep breath and pressed one and then send.

_"You watched didn't you?"_

_"You knew that I was going to no matter what I said."_

_"Don't come here Sapphire." _

_"But I have to. I have to put a stop to everything. Not just for you Dave but for myself too. I'm tired of hurting. It's time that they knew my pain. You remember me telling you about Koko don't you?"_

_"Of course she is like the only reason you weren't raped in college." _

_"Well, that and I know how to knock their heads off. Well, she will be arriving here in a few hours and then we will be heading to New York from here tomorrow. We will get there before you. But we will be at the same hotel. I hope you know that I wouldn't be strong enough to do this now if it wasn't for you. You have done so much for me that I need to repay you. I need you to know that you aren't wrong in helping me. Plus I won't lie I miss you. I got so use to having you around me that I don't think that I like having you so far away."_

_"I miss you too Sapphire." _

_"I'll call you with my hotel room number before you guys get there. Don't worry everything will soon become clear."_

_"I just don't want you to get hurt anymore then you already have Sapphire. Don't you see how much you mean to me?"_

_"Just as much as you mean to me." _

_"I'll head straight to your room when I get there. I won't let anything happen to you." _

_"No you are going to sit back and watch what is about to happen because I'm going to be the one making everything happen. They want me back well, I'm coming." _

_"I don't think they will know what hits them."_

_"You are right they won't know what hits them. Goodnight Dave. I'll give you a call in the morning."_

_"Don't forget. Goodnight Sapphire."_

Sapphire looked at the cell in her hand as he hung up and she sighed. This was getting messy faster then she thought that it would. She had no idea why she told him all that after she told Lulu that she wasn't going to throw herself into it like that. What did she do she went there head first. "She is so going to kill me."

….

Dave looked over at the guys and they held their breathes wondering what he was going to say. "She is coming back. She will meet us in New York. But she is bringing someone else. Her best friend from college. Koko. If I were you guys I wouldn't try to talk to her with Koko around she would gut you over Sapphire. She calls her Yepa which in her language means Winter Princess. She is very protective over her princess too."

"But she is coming back?" Jeff asked him hopefully.

"Let's just say that I don't think that you'll like who is coming back. Sapphire is pissed, hurt, angry and enraged at everyone of you for what happened. I don't think that she will be very happy to see you guys anytime soon." Dave said to them.

"As long as she is coming back we have a shot at making this right." Mark said to him and Dave nodded with a sigh.

"Just don't push her too hard. Believe it's a miracle that she is even able to come back. She was destroyed and you all had a big part in that. I just don't know how any of you could do that. The moment you met her you should have known the shit that Walter told you was just that. It was shit." Dave said to them and they all looked away from him.

"You guys just don't get it. You are the ones that hurt her the most. You are the ones that destroyed her. She called you family and you did what her dad did you left her to deal with it on her own." Dave said before he grabbed his bag and stood up.

"We were doing what we were told to do." Jeff said to him.

"If you were told to kill someone would you?" Dave asked before he walked out of the locker room.

Then he stuck his head back in and looked at them. "Because that was what you almost did to Sapphire."

Then he was gone leaving to think about what he had said because deep down they knew that he was right. They had ripped everything that made here strong away from her and allowed her to be put through a huge shock with no way to fight off the pain. That would have killed anyone. "Oh god how could we agree to that?"

Glen looked at Jeff in time to see him grab his bag and walk out of the locker room. Matt went to go after him but Mark stopped him. "He needs to be alone. He betrayed her worse than we did."


End file.
